


Horoscopes and Human-isms

by lilbabeyfrog



Series: My OCs [1]
Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, References to The Borrowers, just some pining, shrank, shrink, shrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabeyfrog/pseuds/lilbabeyfrog
Summary: Kay (a sizeshifter) introduces her friend Scarlett (a borrower) to the human concept of astrology.
Relationships: OC and OC
Series: My OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784257
Kudos: 6





	Horoscopes and Human-isms

“So, can humans predict the future?” Scarlett asked.

“No- well, maybe? I don’t know, but just pay attention for a sec, it’s fun!” Kay pulls up a website on her computer. These were new concepts to Scarlett who grew up a borrower at war. She had to admit, it was nice to just sit calmly. Not that she’d ever tell Kay.

“Okay, so tell me your birthday.” Kay turned expectedly to Scarlett. Birthday was the day you were born, Scarlett recalled. Borrowers didn’t really do that sort of thing. They celebrated a good meal and a day survived, but not the day you were born. They didn’t even really do dates. 

“Uhh…” Scarlett really didn’t want to just say she didn’t know, that’s defeat. And if she had been taught anything, it was defeat was worse than death. “Apritember 21?” She mumbled.

“April 21st?” Kay asked. 

“Yeah.” Scarlett assumed that worked. Hopefully, it didn’t matter that much.

“Okay, so you are,” Kay did some clicking. “A Taurus!” She turned to Scarlett with a smile on her face.

“A tore-us,” Scarlett repeated. Sounded about as interesting as the next made-up word, she supposed. 

“A taurus is stubborn and steadfast.” Kay read off the screen. “This year has been full of many new changes that you won’t understand quite yet. Today, difficulties lead to a better tomorrow.”  
Scarlett squinted at the screen. She could see the words Kay had said and something about moons and planets. “So how does this work?” She asked Kay.

“It worked?” Kay said excitedly

“N-no I didn’t, I mean I just, ugh. What makes it say that?” Scarlett composed herself.

“Well, I think it’s something about stars? Like what stars you were born under help to determine your personality when you grow up.”  
“But I wasn’t born under any stars. I was born inside your walls.” Scarlett pointed out.

“I think the point is you were still under the stars even if you were inside. Like, the stars were still above you, you know?”  
“But then everybody was born under the same stars. Unless the stars change?” Scarlett was even more confused.

“Look, I don’t really know. Do you want me to look it up?” Kay sighed.

“Yeah.” Scarlett said it like it was obvious.

“Fine, okay,” Kay said. “Zodiac… Horoscope… Oh! Here’s something! It says ‘the supposed influence of the stars and planets on people’ and borrowers, too, I guess.”

“Supposed? As in not really?” Scarlett said skeptically.

“I mean, we don’t really know if it works, but I think it’s fun. See, look I’m a gemini. For me, it says, uhh.” Kay trailed off. Her cheeks turned bright red and she froze.

“Kay?” Scarlett poked her.

“Something something lucky number 8.” Kay pretended it came off the screen and slammed the computer closed. Scarlett swore she saw something about ‘friendship or more’. Whatever that meant. Humans had so much time to spare that they made up new, worse way to say things, she thought. Borrowers weren’t so complicated. But as she looked up at Kay rambling on about some other humanism, Scarlett realized she didn’t mind this human so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was mostly for me, I know nobody comes to AO3 to read about my OCs. Just needed a lil cheering up so I wrote this! If you liked it, feel free to ask questions sr just say that you liked it. Or, come say hi to me on tumblr! a-tiny-frog-girl.tumblr.com


End file.
